


Inside Out ( Teenlock AU)

by izzierambles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Multi, Sex, Smut, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzierambles/pseuds/izzierambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns to his childhood school and find one or two things he did not expected. I suck at summaries. ( it sounds really bad but give it a try)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fanfic ever so forgive me for anything, I really hope you enjoy my storie, it's really better than it sounds ( or at least I hope so).
> 
> This is no beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I do not own Sherlock or I wouldn't be here.

    If you asked six year old John Watson where he would be in 10 years he would never have answered that he would still be in the same city, studying in the same boarding school, he would have probably said that he would be going on adventures with his best friend Sherlock Homes, of course, John had never expected that his best friend would move to London one year later leaving him all alone in his boring school. We could say that John did not expect a lot of things, he didn’t expect to, 10 years later be the captain of the rugby team or to actually start enjoying Saint Hills High School and he certainly did not expect to go to the head master's office on an sunny Thursday to find a dark haired tall boy waiting for him with the school director.

   “Hello John “Greg Lestrade, the headmaster greeted me “I’m glad you could miss your history class to come meet me."

   “No problem Mr.Lestrade." John answered him politely, all the teachers where very fond of John, especially Lestrade, he always though he was the perfect student.

   “Mr. Holmes here used to study at our school when he was younger and now he is coming back so I was hoping you could show him around, as you are going to be his new roommate."

   John's roommate had dropped out of school to travel around china with his parents so John had been living alone for some months, he didn’t have a problem with having a roommate but the way the dark haired boy was staring at him made him think that he wasn't very happy with this, when he looked again at the boy he wasn't staring at him anymore and I was them that it hit him.

   “Holmes? As in Sherlock Holmes? “John asked suspicious.

   “Yes, do you two already know each other?”

  John opened his mouth to reply but this time it was the other boy who replied:

   " We used to study together, what? 9 years ago? “Sherlock said, and John noticed that that was the first time the boy had opened his mouth since he arrived.

   Sherlock's deep voice filled John's ears, strong yet mysterious and a lot sexier than he remembered. Time had been good for Sherlock, he had always been pretty, but his strong traces didn’t suit his 7 year old face but now he was gorgeous, his dark curls falling widely at his forehead, Sherlock still had the same piercing blue eyes, or green, John could never tell what color his eyes really were, his cheekbones were sharp and his lips were full and pink and made John subconsciously lick his own.

   Sherlock was wearing a tight purple button down shirt and jeans, he looked like someone who the photo you would find on a fashion magazine, he definitely didn’t look like his 7 year old self. John noticed he must have been staring at him because now Lestrade was staring at him like he was waiting for an answer and Sherlock was flashing him a grin that made shivers go down his spine.

   John wasn't gay, hell he had even gone on two dates with this girl, Mary in the past week but he couldn't help but fell strangely attracted to this man.

   “John? Are you still with us? “Lestrade asked only half-joking, John simply nodded “So you and Mr. Holmes can go now and you can show him your dorm so he can settle in." he said already pushing the boys out of his office.

   John and Sherlock walked out of the office in a awkward silence, John knew Sherlock had noticed the staring earlier, but it's not like he would really try something with him.

   John knew he wouldn’t be able to live with Sherlock if things were awkward between then so he tried to befriend him.

   “So, why did you decided to go back after such a long time? " he asked in a casual way.

   “I didn’t my parents did." Sherlock answered sounding bored.

   "Ow that must have sucked, why did they do that? "

   “Look John you don't need to make small talk with me okay? "

   “God, you did something that bad?” John laughed; he decided to not acknowledge the unfriendly tone Sherlock used.

   Sherlock sighed and answered deciding that it was no use fighting against his new roommate “Apparently my parents are not huge fans of me doing drugs among others things."

  “You do drugs?” John asked surprised, that wasn't something he was expecting, Sherlock had always been so smart even as a kid and he certainly did not look like a junkie.

  “Look John, we are going to be roommates but that doesn't mean we have to be friends, I don't really do friends." he said with a serious face as they reached their dorm door.

  “You don't know anything about me, how can you know we can't be friends?” John asked a little offended opening the door and entering in the dorm.

  " Oh John but that's where you are wrong, I know a lot about you, I know that you are dating a girl for about one week and that you two haven't had sex yet even though you want to but she probably won't until you two are an official couple, I know that you been in an accident six years ago and you still have nightmares about it, you had your appendix remove when you were eight, you are captain of the rugby team and you have an alcoholic sister."

   “Holy...How could you possible known all of that?” John asked shocked.

   “I didn’t know, I just observed, it’s all written in you." Sherlock said as if it was that simple.

   “That’s amazing!” John exclaimed.

   “Do you really think so?”

   “Totally! You are a genius!"

   “That’s not what people normally say..."

   “What they say?"

   “Piss off" Sherlock answered and both of them started laughing.

   “Okay..." John said trying to stop laughing” That's your room he pointed at a black door at one side of the little living room “and that's mine " he pointed at the other door at the opposite side " and this is our little living room. " The room was a good size there was a leather couch and a painting of a boat on the wall.

    “Ok." Sherlock nodded.

    “Umm do you think we need rules? Like if you want to bring a girl home or something..."

    “A girl? Um, not really my area."

   “Or a boy, it's fine, it's all fine..." John said a little uncomfortable.

   “John, don't worry, I don't think we will need those rules." Sherlock said walking towards his room; John wondered if he had a boyfriend or something of the kind.

   “Oh okay..."

   “And John? " Sherlock said before going into his room " I was wrong about you, I think you are not boring as you may look at first sight" and with that Sherlock disappeared into the room.


	2. Don't trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter is up! I want to thank you all that left kudos and amazing coments on the first chapter, it means so much to me that you guys are enjoying my story. This is chapter kind of sucks but don't give up on me because I have some amazing ideas for next chapter so get yourself ready for some action and porn haha.  
> This is not beta'd.  
> I don't own Sherlock.

   The nightmares weren’t so bad anymore, they would happen once or twice a week and John would wake up sweating in his bed, but this time it was different, not the nightmare, no the nightmare was always the same, he was always standing in a desert watching his dad die being shot in the head, what was different this time was the waking up part, instead of waking up to a cold and quiet room John woke up to the sound of a violin being played, the person playing had a lot of talent, John wasn’t a fan of classic music but he had to admit that listening to it helped him calm down, in a few minutes John’s breathing stabilized and he got out of his and went to grab a bottle of water on the living room of his and Sherlock’s dorm.

   Now he could clearly see that the music was coming from Sherlock’s room. Sherlock’s lights were still on as they were when John went to bed even though it was about 3 o’clock now, John decided that the music wasn’t a problem, it was actually relaxing so he went to bed without saying anything to his new roommate.

   Sherlock hadn’t gone out of his room since he first entered it the previous day, when he finally got out it was around 8 in the morning and they had only 15 minutes ‘til the start of their first class, Sherlock looked perfect as always even though John had heard him playing the violin until 6 am which meant he couldn’t have gotten much sleep, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans, his hair was a mess of curls and it made him look even more sexier. John did not asked about the violin or what he had been doing locked in his room, Sherlock didn’t say anything about it either.

   “Good morning.” John said finally after Sherlock had gone in and out of their shared bathroom.

   “Morning” Sherlock lazily answered sitting on their couch.

    “So did you get your class schedule yesterday?”

    “Yeah” Sherlock pointed at the paper sitting on the coffee table at his front, but he didn’t do any motion to pick it up so John did it himself.

    “We got chemistry and literature together but i think that’s it, do you think yiu can get around by yourself in here?” John asked nicely.

    “Uhum” Sherlock answered before getting back to his room and coming back with a Pack of cigarettes.

   “Um, you know you can smoke then in here right?” John asked a little bit uncomfortable.

   “ Are you saying you are going to try to stop me?” Sherlock asked staring at John Who was now a totally uncomfortable but then the taller boy started laughing

   “Keep calm John I’m not smoking them in here, god the smell you go everywhere.” Sherlock said as it was the most obvious thing.

    “Um, right, let’s go?” John said walking at the door.

     Sherlock put the cigarettes pack in his pocket and picked up his backpack following John without saying anything.

    When they arrived at the chemistry classroom Sherlock silently went and sat in one of the last chairs, John sat on his usual seat which was 2 away from Sherlock, they class was mostly empty as they were about 9 minutes early.

   John was opened his text book to check if he had all his notes on the right places, he thought about going to Sherlock and explaining him what they were learning but that didn’t sound as something Sherlock would appreciate.

   “Hey John” Molly Hopper, a Nice girl with Brown hair and eyes who always sat at his front greeted him making him stop his reading.

   “Hey Molly.”

   “So the new boy is your roommate right?” she asked looking at Sherlock, John nodded “Could you introduce me to him? “she asked, and John noticed where she was going with that idea.

    “Look Molly it’s better for you to know already that Sherlock is not...” John started saying but he was suddenly interrupted by a not so friendly voice.

    “Hey Johnny-boy, why didn’t you tell me about your new roommate? “ Jim Moriaty asked, his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, Sherlock didn’t look affected by this, he actually just acknowledge the other man touch and then proceeded to look at John.

   “Were you trying to keep him only for you?” Jim laughed even though his tone wasn’t nice at all.

    “I didn’t know I had to tell you anything, sorry.” John answered sarcastically, he and Jim had never been really friends since the other men had joined their school when his was about 12, Jim acted as he was king of the school since he first joined it, and everyone respected it, well everyone except John.

    Jim walked always from Sherlock and closer to John “You don’t to have a problem with me, do you John?” Kim asked with a threatening tone.

   “What will you do with me if I do? Ask one of your minions to beat me up? You know I can outdo them within seconds’ right? “John asked without fear.

   “Oh Johnny you have a great sense of humor.” Jim smiled and then turned again to Sherlock offering his hand “Hi! I’m James Moriarty, but you can call me Jim.” Sherlock looked at James’s hand and after a few awkward seconds took it and shook it “Sherlock Holmes” he said simply but his voice made it sound one hundred times sexier than any other would.

   “Nice to meet you Sherlock, hope I’ll be seeing you around.” Jim said after drooping Sherlock’s hand “Really do.” He added looking at Sherlock’s eyes.

    “Excuse me James? If you are done with introductions I would like to start my class.” the teacher said, apparently during the little confront between John and Jim the class had filled up and now everyone was staring at them, especially at Sherlock, but who wouldn’t stare at Sherlock? He was deadly attractive.

    “Sorry, Mrs. Donavan, please start.” Jim apologized, and turned around giving one more quick glance at Sherlock before sitting in his usual spot.

    The class went normally except for Sherlock who stop his reading once or twice to correct the teacher. John left the class as soon as it was over trying to avoid seeing Jim again, it wasn't that he was afraid of him but he didn’t want conflict, and above all he didn’t want to include Sherlock in his problems.

   John only saw Sherlock later that day after all his classes had finished, he was so tired that he had almost forgotten about his new roommate, almost, even though he was exhausted he couldn't help but wonder about Sherlock, how his was doing, if he manage to attend all his classes, if Jim had tried to talk to him.

   This was a question that had been answered as soon as John reached his dorm corridor, from less than 10 steps away from his door he saw a bored Sherlock chatting with Jim, or better he saw Jim trying to convince Sherlock of something, he had his hand on Sherlock's arm but the taller men didn’t seemed interested. John got closer to then, he wasn't going to let his new roommate in this weird situation for any longer.

   “Hey Jim “John greeted him with a fake smile “don’t you ever get tired of bothering people?”

   “Aw Johnny are you what? Jealous? “Jim laughed and turned to Sherlock “Will you give some thought to what I proposed you?”

   “Of course Jim.” Sherlock said with a fake smile. Jim laughed and nodded walking away from John and Sherlock and leaving them alone.

   They entered their room and Sherlock lay down on their couch while John went to leave his things on his room, when he returned to their living room Sherlock had his eyes closed and seemed to be in deep though.

   “So, what was Jim talking to you about?” John asked curious

   “Nothing worth explaining”

    “Ah...”

    “Everyone seems to be either afraid of him or a fan of him but you are neither." Sherlock said sitting up, it wasn't a question, it was more like a statement but John felt the need to answer it anyway.

   “He’s a bullied who thinks he owns the school; I don't how I could not hate him." John said sitting in the chair across from the couch.

   “I don't plan on befriending him, if that's what you are so worried about, but i have to admit he's quite interesting.”

   “Interesting? " John asked angry.

   “Yep, just like you, you both aren't as obvious as it seems, quite a puzzle."

   “Is that a bad thing?” John asked uncertain.

    “No at all John, not at all.” Sherlock said and got up grabbing his coat in the chair and walking towards the door without explaining where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's a little bit slow but stay tuned because next chapter is where things start to get good. Review and kudos make me write faster.


	3. Imperfections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to uptake this fic but i broke my old computer keyboard last week so i couldn't write, in the other hand i got a new computer so it's all good now. Hope you like this chapter, it's my first time writing something smuty so I hope I did well. Enjoy!

    John must have fallen asleep because when he woke up with the sound of the door opening it was around 6am and he was sprawled in the living room couch where he had sat waiting for Sherlock to come back to their dorm, a couple of hours ago now could see how ridiculous that was J, John and Sherlock weren’t even close friends but John couldn’t help but feel worried about his old childhood friends. It had been one week since john saw Jim and Sherlock talking in front of his room door and Sherlock had taken an habit of disappearing without telling John, but that had no connection with James Moriaty whatsoever, he had made sure of that, on one of the days Sherlock had gone out without explanation Jon texted Jim’s roommate, Sebastian and asked him if he was with Jim and the answer had been yes but even though that made John relax a bit it didn’t make the worry disappear completely.  
John looked up to the door he saw Sherlock looking at him with curiosity, his coat in his arms and his shirt with the first two buttons popped.  
    “ Umm, hey Sherlock, where were you?” John asked sleepily, he never asked Sherlock this even if he really wanted to, he didn’t want to push Sherlock, he wanted him to tell where he went on some nights by himself.  
    “ I was just taking a walk around the campus.” Sherlock said and then walked towards his room.  
John sighed, he didn’t know what he was expecting, a complete and true answer? No, things weren’t that easy with Sherlock, but John wouldn’t keep acting as the jealous wife who waits for her husband to return home every night.  
    “ Wait” John said holding Sherlocks arm and his friend turned to face him, his hair was a mess of curls that made him look really hot, but that wasn’t what made John’s troth go dry “ Sherlock are you high? “ John asked noticing his friends blown eyes.  
     “ Great deduction John.” Sherlock said with a sarcastic voice and freed his hand from Johns grip.  
     “ So is that what you do when you leave without explanation? Jesus Sherlock.” John looked at his roommate, how someone so intelligent like him could get in a situation like that?  
      “Look John I don’t expect you to understand or too even approve my occasional drug use but it’s nothing for you to worry about, I’m not an addict.” Sherlock said and John was surprised by how calm he sounded.  
       “ Anyway, it’s almost time for class so I will take a shower and you better take one too…after me of course.” Sherlock said and entered their shared bathroom not even giving John a chance to come up with an answer, John was actually shocked, his roommate had came in their room high and told him that he occasionally did drugs but the only thing John could think about is how hot he looked, no, that couldn’t be attracted to his possibly mad roommate, John wasn’t even gay, but his body wasn’t agreeing with him and John felt himself half-hard against the think fabric of his shorts, damn his teenage hormones.  
When Sherlock left the bathroom 5 minutes later John was still sat at the couch trying to get his thoughts in order, he heard the bathroom door open he got up and looked up, getting up and walking towards Sherlock who only had an white towel wrapped around his waist and whose hair was wet and falling in his forehead, and god, Sherlock looked so hot right now and John couldn’t stop staring.  
      “Um..Sherlock..” John started unsure of what he wanted to say.  
      “John?” asked walking closer to John until their bodies were almost touching making John nervous.  
      “I…” John tried to get the words sorted in his mind “ I worry about you, even though we didn’t see each other for almost ten year you are still my childhood friend and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I didn’t try to help..” John said struggling with the words and looking at his feet.  
     After some seconds he looked up to find a rather amused Sherlock staring at him.  
     “ Sherlock?”  
     “ Um? “ Sherlock answered coming out of his thoughts.  
     “ You are staring.” John answered looking into his ways that now were a deep shade of blue, god that man was beautiful.  
     “ Oh, sorry…” Sherlock said but didn’t drop his gaze “ I’m flattered that you care John but I don’t think you can help.”  
     “ It's okay.” John answered and dropped his gaze, how he was quite shorter than Sherlock when he did so he ended up staring at Sherlock chest, and Jesus he would have never though that the man was so well built, even though he looked really thin even wearing a shirt, without nothing on John could see all the muscles of Sherlock arms, and his porcelain skin, without any imperfection and his big hands that were placed on his waist holding his towel, oh that hands could make wonders, John thought and his cock twitched.  
   “ I better go have a shower then.” John said turning away from Sherlock hoping he wouldn’t see his growing erection under his shorts but Sherlock was already walking towards his own room, John waited until he heard the door of Sherlocks room close until he turned again and walked into the bathroom.  
    He undressed himself quickly, a cold shower was all he needed, or a sank maybe, but he wouldn’t wank to the though of his roommate. John turned the shower to the coldest temperature possible but the thought of Sherlock hands wouldn’t leave his mind and he was getting harder, that was no way he was getting out of this situation like this so he turned the water to hot, just a quick wank wouldn’t do any harm, he still had some time before classes started. John wrapped his fingers around his erection, fuck he was really hard. He tried to picture a naked woman with blond hair and full breats like he had seen on some videos on the internet with his friends, but the image got quickly lost at the thought of Sherlock, naked, knelled down in the shower with his pink lips around John’s cock, taking his whole length in his warm mouth, that image by itself made John’s cock leak with pre-come, fuck, he stroked himself, quicker this time and within two minutes he came all over himself trying to hold back his moans and bitting his lips.  
    John finished his shower quickly after that, making sure to clean all the come on the shower so Sherlock wouldn’t notice what had happened, well John himself couldn’t quite process what had just happened, he had just jerked off with the thought of his roommate, sucking him his childhood best friend with whom he would have to live for at least one year, but one thing John knew, he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is going quite slowly but I promise some plot twists soon, sorry for the awfully short chapter but at least you got some shirtless Sherlock haha, well, I will try to uptake as soon as possible and i will try to revise the two previous chapter because they are quite crappy. xo

**Author's Note:**

> Review make me write faster, kudos and bookmarks are also welcomed haha :)


End file.
